


Obsession

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [71]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The ERROR has obsessions.Continuation of 'Playing the Melody'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 45





	Obsession

The destroyer had many obsessions.

Knitting, crocheting, sewing, watching universes, studying codes and eating chocolate.

One obsession he discovered a few weeks ago.

Error had never been able to open his subspace like a normal monster- one day he when he was not trying, he felt a shift and found he could access his subspace. And since he had never opened it, he through there would be nothing inside.

But there was.

An old red scarf faded with time.

A star-shaped locket that played a beautiful tune.

And a photo of Reaper Sans and another Sans- both smiling happily at the camera.

Error loved the melody of the locket. So whenever he went to Outer Tale, he let it play in the background.

Error knits his latest project, an overly large black jumper while listening to the tune and staring up at the stars.


End file.
